


调查

by puton



Category: straykids（bands）
Genre: Bottom Kim Seungmin, M/M, Top Hwang Hyunjin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puton/pseuds/puton
Summary: 不要再哭了
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 10





	调查

金昇玟发誓他从来没有想过 自己有一天被人用自己药店的工具 摁在药店的桌子上操动

手撑着桌子 后穴含住巨物 灯被关掉了 一片漆黑  
借着从没关好百叶窗透过来的灯光 黄铉辰才能看清楚身下人娇嫩的躯体 是属于他的

店里好安静 金昇玟只听见身后传来的喘气声和交合处的水声还有自己的喘声

“ 以后……不准对其他人笑得这么好看 ”  
就知道是吃醋了

“……啊……都说了……只是来做市场调查的大学生而已”

黄铉辰今天来店里找金昇玟的时候正好碰见一个女大学生坐在金昇玟对面聊的开心 

金昇玟对那女生笑的时候   
心脏好像有一只小狗在抓挠 又疼又痒

女大学生走后 金昇玟本来打算收拾收拾就关门的 转身被人拽入怀里  
“那人是谁”  
“ 那个? 来市场调查的大学生 ”

“调查?”   
黄铉辰勾了勾嘴角  
不知道什么时候从柜子上面拿的避孕套和润滑剂  
放在金昇玟眼前来回晃动  
“那让我来调查一下金医生卖的东西好不好用”

金昇玟别过头避开黄铉辰炽热的视线明知故问  
“你……拿这个干嘛”

黄铉辰掐着金昇玟的下巴 往自己的嘴唇方向推  
轻轻吮吸金昇玟粉嫩的唇 潮润的舌头探进金昇玟嘴里 在齿间游走一遍又一遍的侵略这片领地 在金昇玟的舌尖画着圈圈 舌尖相互缠绵 缠绕又分开 反反复复 不知疲倦 

暂时松开嘴巴 金昇玟被亲的脸上浮动着一层红晕  
重新触碰时轻轻将气息吹进金昇玟的口中 温热空气的进入还伴随着更加热烈的吻 舌头重新交织在一起并吸食着对方的唾液

金昇玟被亲的全身酥软   
任由黄铉辰把他带到角落里的桌子  
桌子上的资料 药瓶全被撞倒 散落在地上  
顺手按掉墙壁上的开关 陷入了黑暗也陷入性爱

给对方解开皮带 两条皮带晃动相互撞击发出清脆的声音 继而坠落地面

黄铉辰咬开润滑剂的盖子  
甜腻的味道从开口里流出 挤一点在手上 黄铉辰舔舐着  
“嗯……是草莓味道 很甜 不过我想 你应该更甜”  
说罢 黄铉辰挤满润滑剂的手向金昇玟温暖的后穴伸去

挤进去一根手指 按摩着穴道的内壁 异物进入最敏感的地方 金昇玟浑身都在微微颤抖 黄铉辰另一只手轻柔的按压金昇玟的尾椎 肆意的舔抵着金昇玟的喉结   
在黄铉辰温柔的安抚下 金昇玟放松了许多  
趁着金昇玟注意力分散   
黄铉辰一口气挤进去三个手指

“啊……”  
三只手指在湿润的后穴用力反复的按压着敏感点  
金昇玟全身酥软 趴在黄铉辰的肩上 哼哼唧唧的发出长一句短一句的喘声

黄铉辰抽出手指 塞给金昇玟一盒未拆的避孕套  
空虚的后穴还等着黄铉辰去填满 金昇玟用牙齿撕开塑料薄膜的时候齿间都是颤抖的 无意伸出来的舌头划过包装

这样对于黄铉辰来说都是在诱人犯罪

拿出一片避孕套 将金昇玟翻一个身 粉嫩的小穴一张一合着 

进入的过程就像是夏天突如其来的暴雨 洒落在晒的干干的地面 水蒸气散发到空气中 跟着的还有席卷而来的土腥味

雨滴降落于地面 而我降落于你

手勉强撑着桌面 找一个支撑点 身后的人在后穴任意进进出出 

“门……啊……门没有锁好……”

锁被主人随意挂在把手上 风吹过来 轻轻晃动 撞到玻璃门上哐哐作响

黄铉辰俯下身 紧紧贴近金昇玟的后背 在耳朵后面吹着热气  
“……这么黑……不会被看见的”

金昇玟的肉体只能黄铉辰一个人看 只能属于他一个人

金昇玟扭头看见百叶窗缝隙外是漆黑的夜  
漆黑一片的夜啊   
金昇玟和黄铉辰第一次见面也是在晚上 漆黑一片的夜被鸣笛声拉开一道口子 昏迷前看见的是黄铉辰的脸  
黄铉辰对金昇玟表白的时候也是晚上 下着雨的夜晚  
雨来了 黄铉辰也来了

比起太阳金昇玟更喜欢月亮  
因为月亮会带来夜晚  
夜晚会带来黄铉辰

此时此刻的夜晚 有黄铉辰在 所以很喜欢

敏感点被用力撞击  
金昇玟全身像被按动了开关 一下子瘫软下来 失力的手磕到坚硬的桌子 金昇玟平时不怎么哭 偏偏在做爱的时候容易哭 倏地一下眼泪就掉下来了  
黄铉辰把自己拔出 把金昇玟转了个身 又重新全数深入  
“ 对不起 弄疼了吧 ”

微微缠动的睫毛上挂着泪珠 黄铉辰舔干金昇玟脸上的泪水 

覆上金昇玟柔软的嘴唇 轻轻舔舐着牙龈抚慰着  
继续在金昇玟身体内胡乱冲转 

疼 到处都疼 金昇玟眼泪又不争气的流出来  
腰抵着硬邦邦的桌子咯得生疼 后穴里硬邦邦的r柱进进出出 

漂亮脸蛋上挂着的生理盐水根本不能博得黄铉辰的同情心 反而一遍又一遍的加大力度

求求你了 不要再哭了 越哭越控制不住的想用力肏你

金昇玟搂住黄铉辰的脖子 任由他在自己胸口啃来啃去  
衬衣早就被野蛮的扯开 扣子不知道掉到哪个角落   
在金昇玟担心自己要再买一件衣服的时候 

黄铉辰早就含住了金昇玟胸口上的红缨 又是拽又是咬  
“嗯……啊………”  
原本粉嫩花蕾变黄铉辰挑逗的肿胀了一圈 红的好像快要渗出血来 胸口沁出一层薄薄的汗液 

疼 金昇玟没忍住小声的抽泣着

不要再哭了 黄铉辰怕自己控制不住就着粘稠的体液把金昇玟吞入腹中

欲望的波涛在体内汹涌 敏感点被用力摩擦  
痛感和快感一同涌来 又疼又爽 想要更多  
带着哭腔的语调  
“哥哥…再…用力一点…”

金昇玟黏黏糊糊的开口叫哥哥真的是要了黄铉辰的命   
光是声音就比草莓味甜上一万倍

虽然想马上遵循自己的欲望用力抽插  
但是尚存一丝理智的黄铉辰还是担心金昇玟疼

“宝贝……不疼了吗”

金昇玟咽了咽口水 脸上还挂着泪水   
“唔…疼……但是我想要…哥哥”  
请狠狠肏我吧 

黄铉辰你也 只属于我一个人吧

黄铉辰扶住金昇玟的腰 开始更加用力往最深处的敏感点撞击 金昇玟依偎在黄铉辰的肩膀上 呜呜咽咽的喘着

“哥哥…啊……嗯…啊……”

混着快感和痛感的巨浪用力拍打着金昇玟把他一次又一次的往顶峰推去 一口气从陡峭的悬崖坠落   
在这里 黄铉辰的身下醉生梦死

金昇玟s了 乳白的液体顺着小腹流到交合处  
黄铉辰也s了 抽出x器 把混着j液还有甜腻草莓味的避孕套打个结 扔进垃圾桶

金昇玟坐在桌子上 后穴吐出来的水到处都是还有j液   
黄铉辰把他抱进怀里

“金医生感觉怎么样 我觉得很不错 下次可以多进一点货”  
“我们要不要也试试其他的”

金昇玟扭过头去  
“不要……太疼了”  
手肘磕的青一块紫一块 腰上也被桌子咯得发红

黄铉辰轻轻揉着 “那我们回家再试”


End file.
